


Pose A Threat

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chat Blanc before Chat Blanc was canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Adrien turns into Chat Blanc and Ladybug receives help from an unexpected ally.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Kudos: 50





	Pose A Threat

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, this was all written while season 1 aired 4 years ago, so while everyone speculated on Chat Blanc, it wasn't really canon...until season 3, that is.
> 
> So, this was all pre-season 3 canon alternative Chat Blanc
> 
> Enjoy!

"Adrien, I don't want to fight you!" Ladybug cried out desperately as she avoided another attack from the white cat's baton.

"I'm not Adrien!" Adrien, now turned Chat Blanc, said. "I am Chat Blanc!"

Ladybug hid behind a building wall, trying to catch her breath. Where was Chat Noir she needed him?! This was the most important time that she required his help and he was no where in sight.

Unless…

Ladybug's eyes widened. What if she was mistaking Adrien for Chat Blanc? What if Chat Noir was Chat Blanc all along?!

"Oh no, please." Ladybug groaned. "Don't make me kiss him again."

"No need to, Ladybug. Because you'll be dead."

She swiftly dodged as Chat Blanc dropped down to where she had been just a few seconds ago.

"Why were you turned into an akuma, Chat?" Ladybug cried out. Her heart ached at the sight of Chat Blanc - Chat Noir - glaring at her with absolute loathing.

This was so unChat Noir that she was taken aback. Her heart shattered though, at his words, "Because I loved you too much."

**CATACLYSM**

White spots of energy bubbled out of his hands as he smiled cruelly at her.

Looks like she had no choice.

**LUCKY CHARM**

And out fell Chloe.

You could imagine the faces of the three. I won't write it. You just imagine it. Okay, moving on.

"CHLOE?!"

"LADYBUG!" The very yellow girl squealed in delight. "Omigosh I totally need a selfie with you at this moment! Me, being summoned by your Lucky Charm?! Ohhh this is my lucky day!"

Ladybug, on the other hand, was less delighted, as seen from the very obvious distaste on her face. Of course, Chloe didn't see that as she snapped photo after photo of her in Ladybug's arms.

"Are you **done**?" Ladybug asked exasperatedly. Her arms were cramping!

"One more!" Chloe snapped the final picture. "Done!"

"Finally." Ladybug muttered under her breath and let her go.

"You girls ready to go to the afterlife?" Chat Blanc called out to them. Surprisingly, he was a gentleman enough to wait for Chloe to finish fangirling before proceeding to his plans of destruction.

Chloe looked at him and gasped. "Adrienkins?!"

"Adrien?" Ladybug said. "That's not Adrien, that's Chat Noir."

"Oh please, Ladybug. That's totally Adrien." Chloe pushed up the sleeves of her jacket. "And since you summoned me, looks like I'll take care of this mess."

"No Chloe, it's too dangerous!"

"Excuse me?" Chloe tossed her hair. "Danger is my middle name."

"Go away Chloe." Chat Blanc growled as she approached him.

Chloe gave him a head-to-toe look and wrinkled her nose. "Seriously, Adrienkins? Out of all the villain names and outfits out there, you opted for a white Chat Noir?"

"Like you can say anything yourself, Chloe." Chat Blanc sneered. "Seeing that last time you were turned into an akuma, you were an inverted version of Ladybug."

Okay, now that was a sensitive topic to Chloe. Not only because her best friend tried to kill her that day, but also because she turned against her idol and learned shame (although that still didn't deter her from her evilness).

"Listen to me Adrien," Chloe straight up marched to him and poked his chest with her sharp finger nails, "You might be my crush, but you're my friend first. You better snap out of this, or so help me I will tell Ladybug what you did when we were five!"

Chat Blanc eyes widened in alarm and panic. "Are you serious?"

"I am very serious." Chloe growled. "I will tell her **every single detail**."

"You ca't scare me with something like that!" Chat Blanc said, the quiver in his voice betraying his confident facade.

Chloe smirked. "Oh really? Well then…" She turned to the spotted heroine and said, "Hey Ladybug, let me tell you that one time me and Adrien did when we were five. Adrienkins here-"

"CHLOE!" Chat Blanc swiped at her with his claws bathed with Cataclysm. Ladybug was faster though as she wrapped the string around her and pulled her to safety.

"I thought you were going to help! You made him even angrier!"

Chloe smirked. "That's the point. Because Adrien never gets angry. He gets annoyed, but not like this. You can thank me later."

This time, Ladybug had to protect Chloe as well as defending herself from the Cataclysm in his hands. Suddenly, Chloe gave her an insane request. "Ladybug, throw me at him!"

"Are you crazy?!" Oh it was tempting, but Ladybug didn't hate her that much to throw her in the hands of impending doom. Before Chloe could reply, Ladybug did just that.

Okay, maybe she hated her enough to throw her in the hands of impending doom.

Chloe stumbled forward and Chat Blanc's hand reached out to touch her. But the expression on her face stopped him. He growled, "Chloe, move."

"No." And with that Chloe grabbed his bell, threw it over to Ladybug, who crushed it under her foot and cleansed the infected butterfly.

"Bye bye petite papillion." Ladybug waved farewell at the bug. Taking Chloe's arm, she muttered, "I hate to say this but, I owe you one, Chloe."

"Of course." Chloe smirked. "What wouldn't Ladybug do without her most prestigious fan?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, biting back a retort as she tossed Chloe in air saying, "Miraculous Ladybug."

Chloe disappeared in pink bubbles that swept away all the destruction that happened to Paris. Including Adrien.

He opened his eyes and shook his head, looking around in confusion. "What happened? Why am I - My lad- Ladybug?!"

Ladybug smiled awkwardly at him, internally screaming. _Adrien is looking at me! He's looking at me while I'm Ladybug! OMG will he find out I'm Marinette?!_

Adrien on the other hand.. _It's Ladybug! She's looking at Adrien! ADRIEN! Not Chat Noir! Try to act natural! Act natural Adrien!_

You could guess what happened next. The two dorks just stayed there gawking at each other.

Of course, much later, Ladybug would hit herself for thinking her perfect boyfriend material Adrien Agreste was actually that pun-loving kitty. But for now…

"What happened when you were five?"

**Author's Note:**

> Having childhood friends are certainly an advantage in blackmail stuff, huh. At least I'm nice to mine :P


End file.
